A Fight to Change the Past and thE Future
by lilynjamesAAF
Summary: 14 year old Lily Evans finds her self wondering what would have happened if she went to hogwarts. She soon regrets not doing something. THen someone comes to help her...


Disclaimer: I Don't owns any of my characters unfortunately. They all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. *Sniffles*. I of course, someday wish to be in her place. That is very unlikely.or not. MUAHAHA You never know.  
  
A/n: I would like to add that I am a rambling soon to be 14 year old. I love to write and I love to read. This is my first fanfic, in which I will actually try hard to work on. I love reviews; if you review me I will love you. I love using the word love, cant you tell? Oh yes and by the way if you flame me I just want to let you know that someday ill be famous and when I am ill get my evil henchmen to track you down! Yes. all because you gave me a horrible review. I always need constructive criticism of course. :D Anyways. I plan to turn this into a Lily and James fic.*Hint, Hint*... I leave you to decide what that means.  
  
Summary: 14 year old Lily Evans, finds herself wondering what could have happened if she was allowed to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She hates how her parents have been treating her and she wants out! She soon finds herself regretting that she didn't try to make it to Hogwarts on her own, without her parents consent. Soon enough she comes across someone who can help her.  
  
Chapter One Unhappy Days By LilyNJamesAAF  
  
" Beep, Beep!!!" 14-year-old Lily Evans rolled over and attempted to shut off her alarm clock, which was overbearingly loud. But, her red hair was tangled in a frightening mess, covering her eyes.  
  
Lily was known for her beautiful "flaming" red hair and bright, curious green eyes, which told the ambition and excitement Lily held. Her round face complimented her full lips and the fact that she was well liked by mostly everyone (except her own family), made her an object of admiration.  
  
She did well in school and was considered extremely intelligent and studious for her age. She had always had many friends.  
  
Lily, finally managing to shut her alarm clock off, lay there, thinking about the new school year approaching. She was dreading being perfect Lily, with straight A's. Personally, she thought school was a waste of time. Who needed to know about Pythagorean theorem or, how to write an essay or, the difference between two different types of rats? Lily cared about school, she maybe even enjoyed it a little bit, however, even with that she still thought that there were much more that she could be doing with her time. Much more places she could be going.  
  
What Lily really felt like doing, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was supposed to be. Where she was meant to be. Where she wanted so badly to go.  
  
Three years ago, when Lily was 11 she had gotten a letter saying that she was a witch and going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry would ensure that she would learn the necessary things a witch needs to know. Lily had always wanted to go there, ever since she got the letter. She didn't even know why she wanted to go, it was just that there was a wonderful feeling inside of her whenever she said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She loved to learn new things.  
  
She felt that a regular school wasn't where she had belonged. She finally knew why that she always felt out of place. She always knew that she was different. She could make things happen without meaning them too. Once she was about to get bit by a spider, and the spider just disappeared with a "POP!" Another time was when she was so nervous about a math test that she felt queasy, she wanted dearly for that feeling to go away, when suddenly it did.  
  
When she got that letter, her whole world changed, and she knew that the feeling of being out of place was because she was out of place. She remembered she was so excited; she had gotten her hopes up so high! Her parents were always nice, and always considered things thoughtfully. But when she showed her parents the letter, she found out her parents weren't as nice as they seemed, and her hopes were lost.  
  
Lily's parents (Melinda and Christopher Evans) were soon informed by Lily of the letter. Melinda Evans was a chunky little woman. Having two kids took a toll on her body and she just didn't look like she used too. She had Red hair, like Lily, although not as nice and she was normally open to new ideas. Christopher Evans had green eyes also like Lily's, and also not as nice as Lily's eyes. He had a tall, muscular build and owned a construction company and believes and hard work and labor.  
  
They thought the idea of going to a school for witchcraft was great after they had read the entire letter over a couple of times. As soon as they read it Lily could see the twinkle in her fathers eyes, which only came out when he was excited or proud of something. They excused themselves and told her to wait a few minutes while they discussed their decisions.  
  
Lily thought for sure that she was going to go to Hogwarts. Her mom told her to come to them after a very long 10 minutes that seemed to have taken forever.  
  
"Now, your father and I have made our decisions about this, this, school," said Lily's mother. They moved on to say that they thought the idea was preposterous! They used the excuse by saying it was such a waste of Lily's intelligence. They said they weren't thinking clearly when they told her it was a great idea. They also hinted that they thought this school was a waste of time and stupid. Lily didn't put much of a fight up, knowing that her parents were stubborn. She always knew that when her mother had that stern look it meant she was serious and that there was no changing her mind.  
  
However, it did seem odd to Lily how suddenly her parents changed their minds. She had gotten her hopes up too high, and found that they were crushed. Ever since then, she had regretted not saying, or doing something.  
  
The day after Lily told her parents about the letter, she over heard them telling her 16-year-old sister petunia about the letter. "Honestly, Lily, a witch? That is a funny one!" laughed petunia. Petunias laugh was horrible and high pitched. Petunia was very skinny and had blonde hair and brown eyes. You would never be able to tell that Lily and Petunia were sisters because they looked so different.  
  
"Seriously, anyone who is a witch is bad in my book," cackled Mrs. Evans. Even Mr. Evans had something to say, "That sounds pretty stupid if you ask me."  
  
Everyone joined in on laughing too. Lily walked into the kitchen, feeling confused and slightly hurt.  
  
No one even greeted Lily. They all just stared. "WITCH!!" Petunia shouted. Her parents laughed, yet again. Lily didn't know what was happening, why were they acting so strangely? Her parents were always so nice! Her sister never even laughed at her, she and Petunia had always been close! They had completely turned on her, all of them!  
  
Lily spent the rest of the day being harassed. She cried herself to sleep, dreaming about her parents yelling at her and telling her that she was stupid. She wondered how such a small piece of paper could make such a big impact on her family. Lily didn't have an inkling that it really wasn't the paper that made the impact. (A/N: Lets just say that was a BIG hint)  
  
Ever since then, her parents and sister were just as cruel. Her parents even sometimes joined in with petunia when she shouted "WITCH!" They forced her to live in the guest bedroom, which was much smaller than her other bedroom. They made her use petunias old clothes and let her take a bath once every 4 days. They gave her the left over scraps for dinner and lunch. They criticized her and told her that she was ugly, and that she didn't deserve to be in such a good family.  
  
Her parents and sister had never been the same after the day the letter had come. They hated anything out of the ordinary. Since Lily was a witch, they seemed to hate her too.  
  
Lily by now had accepted the fact that they would probably never change again. She always wondered why they became so horrible. After the long days she spent in her small room thinking about her awful parents and how wonderful it would have been at Hogwarts, she finally realized it would never happen and she refused to think about it ever again.  
  
Lily got up out of her bed, she knew that her mother would be calling her down to eat her usual burnt toast soon and she didn't feel like being screamed at.  
  
She walked down to the kitchen, finding her mother picking up burnt toast from the floor. She claimed that she "accidentally" dropped it on the floor.  
  
" Mom, cant you make me another one? It fell on the floor!" Lily said hopefully.  
  
Her mother just shook her head. " You child, are so unappreciative these days, honestly. Do you expect me to just make you another piece of toast? After I spent the time to make it for you!"  
  
Lily just sighed and chose to ignore the fact that she wasn't unappreciative and that her mother thought she believed that dropping the toast was an accident. This had happened many times, and Lily had eventually gotten used to it, and learned how to block her family's cruel comments.  
  
She looked at the burnt toast her mother had plopped on her plate and began to eat it.  
  
After eating the toast that her mother "accidentally" dropped on the floor, Lily went back up to her room. She walked up the creaky stairs and through the hallway to get to her room, which had all pictures of Petunia and her accomplishments, nothing of Lily's. Anything of Lily's was hidden in a closet or thrown out. Lily was much smarter than Petunia and had many more pictures and awards than her also. But no one would ever see how well she did in school or even care about her 25 medals for academic excellence. In fact, if you didn't see in the house you would never notice that Lily lived there. There was nothing that even hinted she did.  
  
As she got up to her old door, she noticed it was slightly open when she remembered that she made a mental effort to close it so petunia wouldn't go in. She shrugged off the odd feeling that something strange was going on. She opened the door more and as she walked inside and closed the door, something had covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N- Mk well, how did you like it? Please let me know. I know that there are spelling mistakes and errors but that is why I am asking for someone to be my BETA READER. I stink at spelling and quite frankly; it ruins most stories when the author can't spell. I really tried hard though!  
  
So I want: A BETA READER Some ideas, I already have some, but I want to know what you guys want.  
  
Upcoming chapter: Find out who covers Lily's mouth. Will it be someone who can help Lily? Find out more about why Lily's parents have been so cruel. Could it have something to do with someone who shall not be named? Find out that Lily is not wanted at Hogwarts. Could it be that someone doesn't want Lily to be there?  
  
Ok well I hope you guys like the beginning of this story. MUAHAH. I like my idea, I find this chapter actually quite boring, but I have some really interesting ideas. There really a lot more going on that you don't know about, but you'll just have to find out, now wont you :D! - LilynJamesAAF  
  
Don't forget to Review. I find that I write better when I know people like my story.  
  
REVIEW .:*:. REVIEW .:*:. REVIEW .:*:. REVIEW .:*:. REVIEW .:*:. !!! 


End file.
